


Kinktober 2018 Against a Wall

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Partial Nudity, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Star and Janna have a surprise for Marco.





	Kinktober 2018 Against a Wall

When Marco entered college, he hoped he had outgrown his girl trouble. As Star and Janna tossed Marco into an empty classroom, he realized that wasn’t the case.

“Guys,” Marco said as they pulled down his pants, “Aren’t we a little too mature for this?”

They both replied with a flat, “No.”

It didn’t take long to get Marco hard. With a resigned sigh Marco said,”Alright, who’s first?”

“Me!” Janna shouted. She leaned against the wall, presented her backside to him. Marco walked over to the girl, lifted her skirt, and pulled down her panties. He stuck some fingers into her pussy and massaged.

She moaned as her crotch grow hotter and wetter. Marco slid his fingers out and then slid his cock in. As he pumped her, Star came up and gave Marco a deep kiss. They continued as Marco fucked Janna. Her face was pressed up against the wall as Marco railed her. She felt herself give her self to pleasure as she came. As her moans and shouts filled the room Marco came himself.

As he pulled out Star grabbed his shaft. “You’re still hard, good.” The blonde observed. “It’s my turn.”

Janna moved as Marco pushed her to the wall. Tights and panties hit the floor, Marco picked the mewnian woman up, legs in the air, and entered her ready sex. As Star’s warm lips surrounded his cock, Janna waddled up to Marco and put her tongue down his throat.

This continued for awhile. Marco’s girl trouble wasn’t ending anytime soon.


End file.
